Reverse
by abstractpatterns
Summary: Takes place when team 7 is 16. What if Sasuke killed his clan and decided with Naruto to leave Konoha. But they're not going alone. What's going on? SasuSaku. NaruHina.
1. Sasuke

(A.N:I don't own Naruto never did never will)

His dear brother was on a mission. So this was his chance. To get his recognition. To get what he deserved. What he always wanted. To be acknowledged. So that night slowly he went from room to room killing off all the members of his clan.

"No please don't do-"He got a my blood splattered katana.

"No begging now father. That's not what an Uchiha does. I waited 16 years and now I'm finally ready."he hissed.

"You'll be the last remaing heir of the Uchiha other than your brother."his father spat out blood coming out with each word.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I've got that covered."he said smirking.

"What does that mean?"his father spat out.

"Don't worry."he smirked.

His father died at his feet.

_'Yes don't worry.'_he thought to himself_'I got that down'. _

So now what was he to do. Slowly he waited for his brother to return home. Then he'll know. Why his family is like this.

So he waited. He should be here in a few hours. He'll be prepared. Slowly he put his Katana back in it's shelth.

He thought back to what he did earliar. To a certain teammate of his. It brought a smirk to his face.

And his best friend or rival they go through everything as a team and they'll do this as a team.

He felt his brother's charka near and stood up straight.

He heard the footsteps. Left,Right,Slide of the door,left,right. The second slide of the door. Where I killed my first victim.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."I heard him scream. I walked towards the living room. I opened the door. He looked at me.

"Sasuke what happened? Where's Otou-san and Okaa-san?"Itachi yelled.

"Gone."Sasuke said. Sasuke kneeled next to his older brother.

"What happened to you there's blood all over your clothes?"Itachi asked.

"Oh this isn't my blood."Sasuke mumbled.

"Who does it belong to?"Itachi mumbled tears in his eyes.

"Every one else. I've killled them."Sasuke said.

"Why?"Itachi cried.

"You wouldn't understand."Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

That's all Itachi remembered.

Sasuke grabbed the bag he packed and jumped out the window toward their meeting place.

When he says their he means Team 7.


	2. Naruto

**(A.N:I don't own Naruto never did never will)**

Naruto was tired.

He sick and tired.

Of everyone. He was pissed and was finding his escape.

You see Naruto Uzamaki was always underestimated.

Now Naruto was 16.

Long gone are his small sad crushes on claimed people.

Gone are his pathetic dreams of being Hokage.

Gone are his sad lonely days of his childhood.

Gone is excitement over any mission they get.

Gone is the idolizing shine in his eyes.

Cause now...

Now he found two escapes.

The first one was his best friend.

They fight all the time. As much as people might find it hard to believe they enjoyed fighting each other.

Second was a certain kunoichi.

Naruto stood outside his apartment.

He grabbed her hand. He pulled her outside until they were outside.

He lit the match and threw it onto his bed.

He watch the whole place go down in flames.

He burned down his home.

They jumped to the Hokage's tower where they both lit the tower on fire.

Slowly they went to meet Sasuke at the meeting place.

The meeting place for them.

Team 7.


	3. Sakura pt 1

(A.N:Don't own Naruto never did... tear but I wanna own Deidara)

Sakura Haruno was famous for loving sasuke Uchiha.

And being on the same team as him.

She hoped she could get through that cold expression.

She did just not the way that most people hoped.

Sakura Haruno was the only innocent child of Team 7.

She had her parents all her life.

Sakura was adored and loved her whole life.

But she was tired of being the sweet inocent girl every parent wanted.

She never seen blood.

It never stained her hands.

He made sure.

But that was gonna change.

Sakura laid on her bed hoping he was okay.

She was near sleep her hands on her belly.

Her womb was holding something inportant.

She was basically asleep, when he landed on her window.

He smirkied at her form.

She felt he was there so she sat up.

"How do you feel?"Sakura asked the father of her child.

That''s when he crumpled into her open arms.

His ice cover was breaking as ears hit her shoulder.

"I only regret my mother. She looked at me with her eyes. I knew she still loved me."Sasuke cried.

Sakura wiped her husbands eyes.

After all they got married that very morning.


	4. Sakura pt 2

**(A.N: I do not own Naruto just some DVDs.)**

Sakura cradled Sasuke's head in her arms.

He stopped crying but he was alittle shaky.

It scared her to him like this.

Sasuke pulled away.

He stood up and wiped his eyes.

He pulled Sakura over his shoulder.

She giggled as he jumped out the window.

Leaving only her parent's dead bodies in their bed.

Anyways back to the newly wedded Uchiha's.

Sakura Uchiha.

Oh how she loved how that sounded.

"Sakura Uchiha,Sakura Uchiha. Beautiful."she whispered as they walked outside.

Sasuke snickered at her childish behavior.

She skipped a few steps as he grabbed her hand.

She pulled his hand to her stomach.

"Feel it."she asked.

He did and pulled her to him.

"Yeah of course I do."He said grinning.

She blushed at the contact.

He smirked at her blush.

"Come on we've been closer than that."he chuckled.

"Shut up."she was red like a tomato.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

They kept walking.

It was midnight after all.

Who was awake?

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That is what rang through the night.

Nevermind I take that back.

There were 4 people up at midnight in Konoha.

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped but smiled none the less.

They walked to the meeting spot to see Naruto and his Kunoichi.

Now they could leave this place.

For good.

And never worry.


	5. Hinata pt 1

(A.N: I do not own Naruto.. but I'm still after Deidara... oh yeah )

Hinata was brave.

More Brave then people thought.

She was a Hyuuga.

What else was there to say?

She killed a huge bug.

She had conversations with her crush.

And she never fainted once.

That's like a miracle.

Her hair was longer now.

She had suitors.

She gained from alot of men.

Some she didn't like,some scared her,some she hated and one made her very happy.

But that's one... just one.

Then there was a tap at her window.

Her pearl orbs opened confused.

_'Who was that?'_she wondered to herself.

She climbed out her bed.

Her waist length hair falling behind her.

She smiled to her self as she got out of bed.

The tapping at the window still there.

She slipped on her slippers.

Slowly she walked to the window.

She opened the window.

A pair of blue eyes stared back at her.

A slight grin worn on the face of a whiskered young teen.

"Naruto what ar-"she was cut off by his lips against hers.

He pulled away.

"I love you Hinata... you know that?"he asked in a hushed tone.

Tears pulled in her eyes at his words.

"You what?"she whispered.

"I love You Hinata Hyuuga."Naruto whispered again.

She hugged him.

"Hinata you love me back right?"He questioned.

She didn't know how to answer.

She opened her mouth.

"Oh Naruto I..."


	6. Hinata pt 2

(A.N:Don't own Naruto never did... tear but I wanna own Deidara)

Naruto breathed in her scent.

Lavender.

It matched her hair.

The beautiful purple hair she's always had.

He breathed in painfully waiting for her response.

She cradled his head in her arms.

He never noticed.

She was so warm.

Tears hit his cheek.

Her salty tears.

He glanced up to see her pearls crying.

He looked back down ashamed.

"Oh Naruto I've loved you for so long."Hinata cried into his hair.

Naruto blue eyes blinked slowly.

He looked at her face.

"Why are you crying?"he whispered.

"Because I'm just so very happy."She laughed.

"I'm happy that you're happy."he whispered in her hair.

"So smile Naruto. Smile for me."Hinata asked.

"No that's not what I'm here for."he said with a small blush.

He gave her small smile anyways.

"Then what did you came here for Naruto?"Hinata questioned.

"To tell me."she continued.

Naruto stiffened in her arms.

"No to ask you..."Naruto started.

"Ask me what... Naruto..?"she whispered.

"Will you join me...?"Naruto asked.

"Join you...join you on what?"Hinata asked baffled.

Naruto was never this serious when he wasn't fighting.

It scared her.

It scared Hinata Hyuuga.

"I can't tell you... but will you join me anyways?"Naruto questioned.

Hinata looked Naruto in the eye.

"Yes I will join you. I will join you."Hinata stopped

"Even if it's to the end of the world."she claimed.

Naruto smiled.. "I'm glad. Get dressed let's go."he said.

Hinata smiled and ran into the closet.

They ended up leaving killing anyone in there way.

They ended up at Naruto's home.

For he needed to get his bag.

He always forgets something.

They jumped to the roof.

They hopped from roof to roof.

Until they reached the Hokage's roof.

"Goodbye Tsunade."Naruto whispered.

He then dropped the match onto the gas filled roof.

He hugged Hinata after they jumped to the ground.

Tears ran down his cheeks.

Tears of pain... for once.

"Let's go. Sasuke get's impatient."Naruto laughed.

Hinata giggled grabbing his hand.

Together they walked to Team 7's meeting place.

Everywhere they passed in flames.

When the other half of Team 7 came.

He yelled"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

"Dobe."Sasuke hissed but smiled anyways.

They started to wrestle.

They were stopped by Sakura.

And her angry fist.

Hinata hugged Sakura.

"Glad I not the only girl here."Sakura whispered.

Hinata smiled with a small blush.

Together they left... with Konoha up in flames.


	7. Apart

(AN. I haven't updated this fic in over four years DDD: writing style is kind of different. Disclaimer always applies, don't own anything DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:)

The four of them will sit outside their village as it burns. They're share looks and memories but not sadness, never sadness.

The sun will start to rise and Sasuke's positive this is what you call a new beginning and he grabs the hand of the woman he loves. He looks at her and she's smiling, eyes wide and cheeks red. Leaning forward, Sasuke presses their foreheads together.

"Are you cold?"

Sakura smiles as she shakes her head. Sasuke hums as he leans forward to press their lips together.

Naruto rolls his eyes as he looks to Hinata. "they're so gross." He sees the girl's face is red and he squaks as he tries to find something to do. "unless you want to! I can al-"

Hinata shakes her head, grabbing his hand. Her face brightens up. "One day. Us two, we'll be just like that, right?"

Naruto tightens his grip on her hand. "Sooner then you think."

It's a promise and Hinata smiles, nodding. "I agree."

Sasuke and Naruto turn to each other, fists meeting and staying pressed together. "we're wanted men now."

Naruto nods. "you ready for that?"

Sasuke snorts, completely smug. "Are you?"

Naruto doesn't look away. "I am."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Naruto smirks this time. "let's meet again."

Sasuke nods and Saruka appears, annoyed as she looks arms with him. "Don't be late."

A hand laces with Naruto and Hinata. "we won't."

They all share one last smile and just like that, all four are gone. For good.


End file.
